Kristal Pelindung
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama]Bagaimana Severus Snape melindungi Harry tanpa ia sadari?


**KRISTAL PELINDUNG**

by: ambudaff

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu meletakkan kuali di atas tungku yang sudah dinyalakannya.

Sebuah buku dibuka pada halaman yang sudah ditandai, lalu diletakkan di meja dekat tungku sedemikian rupa sehingga mudah dibaca isinya saat diperlukan. Bahan-bahan ramuan yang telah diracik: dikupas, dipotong, diiris, atau dihaluskan, disiapkan sesuai urutan dimasukkannya.

Pemuda itu mengambil posisi berdiri tepat di depan kuali. Berkonsentrasi penuh ia menunggu air di kuali itu mendidih. Bukan sembarang air, karena ini adalah kumpulan sepuluh ribu tetes embun dari pucuk rerumputan yang terlindung pepohonan Forbidden Forest. Karena syaratnya adalah embun yang belum tersentuh matahari, maka ia berbulan-bulan memaksakan diri bangun di kala fajar belum lagi menampakkan diri, mengumpulkan tetes demi tetesnya.

Pemuda itu menyingkirkan rambut hitam yang turun menutupi wajah mengalangi pandangnya. Pekerjaannya baru saja akan dimulai, tetapi keringat telah bermunculan titik demi titik di dahinya. Uap panas dari kuali ditambah ketegangan akan melaksanakan sesuatu yang sangat berarti, sesuatu yang terpenting dalam hidupnya menambah deras keringat yang meluncur ke sisi wajahnya.

Diangkatnya wajahnya menatap halaman buku yang terbuka, halaman yang telah berulang-ulang dibaca dan diserap isinya ke dalam benaknya. Ia sebenarnya sudah hapal benar isinya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko melakukan kesalahan.

Karena ini sesuatu yang sangat berarti baginya. Bagi hidupnya.

Di bagian atas buku itu tertulis dengan huruf-huruf kuno yang sulit dibaca.

_'Kristal Pelindung'_

* * *

_Kemurnian air akan memurnikan kristal ini,_

_Kesempurnaan bahan akan menyempurnakannya,_

_Kesungguhan hati dan kecintaan yang dalam akan membuat kristal ini bernyawa_

_Untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai pelindung._

Di bawahnya berderet bahan-bahan yang rumit, langka dan memerlukan kehati-hatian dalam penanganannya. Tetapi semua tidak menjadi masalah bagi pemuda itu. Berbulan-bulan ia menghapalkan isi halaman buku ini. Berbulan-bulan pula dengan ketekunan yang luarbiasa ia mengumpulkan satu demi satu bahan-bahannya, mengolahnya dengan cermat sesuai petunjuk. Mengumpulkan embun hanyalah satu tugas mudah di antara sekian banyak perjuangan untuk memperoleh bahan yang lain. Dan semakin tidak mudah karena waktu luangnya tidak banyak. Ia masih tetap harus menghadiri kelas dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Pekerjaan rumah. Ya, pemuda itu masih berstatus siswa. Siswa kelas tujuh. Dan itu berarti ia juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi NEWT.

Mengapa ia mengerjakan ini?

Di buku itu terbaca lagi: Kristal pelindung adalah benda sihir yang bisa menjadi luarbiasa kuat. Bukan karena bahan-bahan magis yang membentuknya. Melainkan karena proses pembuatannya. Apabila dibuat untuk tujuan diperdagangkan, dengan tujuan untuk memperoleh keuntungan semata, maka tingkat perlindungan yang terbentuk adalah minimal. Yang paling disarankan adalah membuat Kristal Pelindung khusus untuk orang yang disayangi, membaca mantra niat dan mantra tujuan sebelum pembuatannya dengan menyebut nama orang yang dituju, dan mencurahkan seluruh pikiran tentang kasih sayang serta cinta pada orang itu di saat pembuatannya. Dengan curahan kasih yang tulus, bahkan 'Avada Kedavra' pun dapat dihadangnya.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menghela napas sebelum mengarahkankan tongkatnya pada kuali, membisikkan "_In direccio Lily Evans_" lalu ia komat-kamit merapalkan mantra niat yang ada pada buku itu, yang sudah ratusan kali dibaca dan dihapalnya.

Dengan hati-hati dimasukannya satu demi satu bahan-bahan yang telah dipersiapkan, semua sesuai urutan dan waktu yang tertera dalam buku. Berkali-kali ia melihat halaman buku itu demi memastikan apa yang sebenarnya sudah tertera lekat dalam benaknya.

Malam ketigapuluh semenjak prosesi ini dimulai, dengan perjuangan untuk merahasiakan ini dari teman-temannya --apalagi kalau ketahuan anak-anak asrama Gryffindor, pasti ia akan diejek habis-habisan-- isi kuali itu akhirnya mewujud. Cairan yang ada pelan-pelan mengental, dan beberapa hari belakangan ini mulai kelihatan mengkristal. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan keberhasilannya, dan ia lebih banyak berkeringat lagi memikirkan bagaimana jika gagal?

Tongkatnya disentuhkan pada pinggir kuali, disertai bisikan "_Finite_".

Bahan yang telah mengkristal tadi mulai bergerak perlahan, makin lama makin cepat membentuk pusaran dalam kuali. Api di bawah kuali padam dengan sendirinya, dan hawa dingin meruak keluar dari kuali. Namun keringat di dahi pemuda itu tak urung menetes juga.

Putaran itu makin lama makin cepat sehingga tak dapat diikuti dengan mata normal lagi. Pada akhirnya, dengan bunyi letupan yang keras, terlontarlah sesuatu seperti bola dari kuali. Dan pusaran itu berhenti, kuali itu kosong, tak ada apa-apa lagi di dalamnya.

Sigap pemuda itu menangkap bola kristal yang terlontar dari kuali. Besarnya tak lebih dari sebuah snitch, putih berkilauan, namun bila diperhatikan akan ada warna-warna samar, biru, hijau, merah, apapun, secara bergantian maupun bersamaan, tergantung sinar yang menerpa benda itu.

Senyum membentuk, di wajah pemuda yang biasanya langka disinggahi senyum itu. "Berhasil," desisnya senang. Dengan ekstra hati-hati diletakkannya kristal itu dalam kotak beludru hijau yang telah dipersiapkannya. Ditutupnya pelan-pelan. Di atas tutup tersulam dengan benang perak:

_To Lily Evans _

_with love _

_SS_

Ia bahkan tidak berani menuliskan nama lengkapnya.

* * *

Severus Snape merupakan orang yang teliti. Kecintaannya pada ramuan mengharuskannya untuk cermat pada hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Dan ini kemudian menjadi kebiasaan, menjadi habit, menjadi gaya hidup.

Dan kali ini juga ia merasa sudah memperhitungkan dengan cermat. Hari demi hari dihitungnya sehingga pembuatan kristal akan selesai beberapa hari menjelang ulang tahun Lily. Masih ada beberapa hari tersisa sebelumnya untuk jaga-jaga, bila prosesnya gagal, ia masih punya beberapa hari untuk mencari alternatif hadiah.

Untuk orang yang dikasihinya. Untuk orang yang ia tidak berani mengatakan apapun tentang kasih.

Dan kali ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya pun ia hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sambil mengumpulkan keberanian, berharap bila saatnya tiba ia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Ada yang berbeda hari ini. Keriangan yang diperlihatkan Lily terasa lebih dari hari-hari kemarin. Pemuda itu menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia bukan seorang penguping, namun keingintahuan mengalahkan segalanya.

_"Benarkah itu Lily?"_

_"Benar sekali, Martha. Ia mengajakku makan malam nanti di hari ulangtahunku. Dan kami akan berdansa berdua saja," mata Lily terlihat begitu berbinar-binar._

_"Oooh, aku sungguh iri padamu, Lil. Kapan ya akan ada yang mengajakku?"_

_"Ajak saja Peter," temannya yang lain menggodanya._

_"Aaaaaww! Jangan Pettigrew. Kalau sudah benar-benar tak ada lagi pria di dunia sihir ini, mungkin aku baru akan mempertimbangkan dia,"_

_"Ya, tapi yang jelas kau tidak akan mendapatkan pria seperti James, Martha. Lain dengan Lily,"_

_"Ah, Tracy. Lily itu sudah jelas sangat serasi dengan James, kau tahu itu," lalu mereka cekikikan. Dan meneruskan menggoda Lily._

James? James Potter? Potter?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak pemuda itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Rencana yang telah disusunnya dengan hati-hati buyar seketika. Ia lupa memperhitungkan adanya orang lain yang mencintai Lily. Dan dicintai Lily.

Sedang dirinya? Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya. Di kelas lima, ketika ia ditolong olehnya, ia bahkan memakinya 'Darah Lumpur'. Meski demikian, Lily tetap ramah padanya, tetap memperlihatkan sikap berkawan. Dan itu disalahartikan olehnya.

Lunglai ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Beberapa saat ia hanya bisa duduk membisu di pinggir pembaringannya. Bahkan diteriaki makan malam oleh kawan-kawan se-ruangannya pun ia tak mendengar.

Kotak beludru hijau itu kemudian disimpan di sudut paling dalam di lemarinya.

Dan hampir ia tak mengingatnya lagi di tengah pergaulannya dengan 'kawan-kawannya' dari dunia hitam.

* * *

Lily sedang membuka sebuah bungkusan, tidak begitu besar, ketika James menjatuhkan bungkusan besar yang sedang dipegangnya.

"James, ad .." kalimat itu tak sempat diselesaikannya ketika bungkusan itu meledak membentuk rangkaian kembang api dengan tulisan "Congratulations" yang besar dan berwarna-warni, bersuara keras dan meletup-letup.

Tawa Lily meledak. James turut tertawa sambil menyumpah-nyumpah, "Snuffles! Awas, kubalas kau nanti di hari pernikahanmu!"

"Tapi itu kan indah sekali, James," Lily masih tertawa sambil tangannya terus membuka kertas pembungkus di tangannya.

"Ya, tetapi dia seharusnya melampirkan peringatan 'Harap dibuka di luar ruangan', jadi tidak mengagetkan seperti itu," James masih menggerutu sambil membereskan serpihan sisa-sisa kembang api yang menjatuhi lantai, membuangnya keluar.

Lily tertegun melihat kotak beludru di tangannya.

_To Lily Evans_

_with love_

_SS_

Melihat James masih di luar, cepat-cepat diselipkan kotak itu di pojok terdalam lemari pakaiannya. Nanti akan dilihatnya lagi kalau James tidak ada. Dengan hati berdebar Lily berusaha untuk tetap tenang, kelihatan seperti tidak ada apa-apa, dan membuka bungkusan kado-kado yang lain.

James masuk kembali dengan tongkat di tangannya, masih misuh-misuh, "Awas kau Snuffles!" tapi bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum. Ya, bagaimana ia tak tersenyum, ia sudah mempersunting gadis pujaan hatinya, manalah mungkin sekedar kejutan kembang api membuatnya marah. Malah ia merasa pria paling berbahagia di muka bumi ini, dan Snuffles hanya iri, karena playboy Hogwarts itu belum berhasil mempersunting siapapun .. Karena itu ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perilaku kecil istrinya tadi ..

* * *

Beberapa malam kemudian kala James sedang tidak di rumah barulah Lily berani membukanya. Dan ia tertegun.

Sebuah bola kristal gemerlap. Tapi, bukan gemerlapnya yang membuat tertegun. Karena memang kristal itu bukan untuk perhiasan sama sekali. Tetapi secarik perkamen yang menyertainya.

_Aku selalu ingin bersamamu,_

_Selalu ingin melindungimu,_

_Kalaulah kini aku tidak dapat bersamamu,_

_Mungkin perlindungan ini dapat menyertaimu,_

_SS_

Dan sebaris lagi kalimat petunjuk di bawahnya:

_PS: Arahkan tongkatmu pada kristal ini, ucapkan 'In direccio ego'_

Gemetar Lily meraih tongkatnya dan melafalkan mantra itu. Sekejap bola kristal itu berpendar-pendar bercahaya, lalu lenyap. Sebagai gantinya, Lily merasakan rongga dadanya dimasuki sesuatu yang hangat, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aman, merengkuh dan melindunginya.

Dan bersamaan dengan masuknya kristal tadi ke dalam rongga dadanya, kotak beludru hijau tadi luluh melebur jadi satu dengan udara, dengan kehampaan, dengan ketiadaan.

* * *

Sama hampanya dengan hati Severus kala itu. Ia cuma mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa berani-beraninya mengirim kristal itu pada Lily sebagai kado pernikahan. Bagaimana kalau James tahu? Kalau James menemukan itu lalu marah padanya, itu tak jadi soal, tapi bagaimana kalau Lily yang jadi korbannya.

Atau ... bagaimana kalau Lily tak ingin menerimanya? Mengembalikannya, atau membuangnya jauh-jauh begitu melihat namanya?

Ya, Severus yakin sekali Lily tak akan mau menerima sesuatu dari seseorang yang bergelimang kegelapan sepertinya.

Dan ia tambah yakin akan hal itu ketika Lily tewas di tangan Pangeran Kegelapan beberapa tahun kemudian. Lily tak akan tewas kalau ia menggunakan Kristal Pelindung itu. Severus yakin kotak itu pastilah langsung dibuang tanpa dibuka.

Dan kehampaan kian dalam merasuki jiwanya.

* * *

_"Lily, bawa Harry pergi! Itu dia! Pergilah! Lari! Aku akan menahannya!"_

Di tengah kepanikan, dan dia tahu dia mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi dengan James hidup-hidup, bahkan dirinya juga mungkin tak akan hidup lagi, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan kristal itu. Diarahkan tongkatnya dengan pasti pada bocah yang baru berusia setahun lebih itu: _'In direccio Harry'_

Dan pendaran kristal itu kini berpindah pada rongga dada anaknya. Ada rasa aneh yang menyesakkan Lily, "Anakku, selamat tinggal. Hanya sampai di sini Mum bisa bersamamu. Tapi percayalah kau akan tetap terlindungi," bisiknya. Sejalan dengan itu sebuah kilatan hijau menghentikan perjalanan hidup wanita itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan sebuah kilatan hijau lain terarah pada bocah itu. Kilatan yang alih-alih membunuhnya, malah berbalik pada si pelaku. Membuatnya lenyap dari dunia sihir, entah untuk berapa lama, entah untuk selamanya, tak ada yang bisa menerka.

* * *

"Bila kau kira aku lenyap dari dunia ini, kau salah, Harry .. Aku akan tetap ada, dan akan berusaha untuk tetap ada. Tidak ada ramalan yang akan bisa menghalangiku,"

Remaja berusia enambelas tahunan itu sedikit bergidik mengingat ramalan yang hancur berkeping terhempas di Departemen Misteri, Kementrian Sihir, tahun lalu, "dan salah satu akan mati di tangan yang lain, karena tak akan bisa yang satu hidup bila satunya lagi selamat .. _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

"Aku tidak takut, Voldemort. Sudah berapa kali kita berjumpa, dan selalu kekalahan ada di pihakmu," Harry mencoba menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini, tak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya. Hanya ada dirinya, Voldemort, dan barisan Pelahap Maut mengelilinginya. Barisan yang tersisa setelah serangan ke Kementrian, Harry menduga, namun ia tak berani gegabah. Mereka pasti masih cukup kuat.

Digenggamnya erat-erat tongkatnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi, ia tak akan tinggal diam atau berbalik dan pergi. Ia akan menghadapinya.

Namun Voldemort rupanya masih ingin bermain-main sedikit, "Belum giliranmu, Harry. Aku tahu apa yang akan membuatmu senang,"

_"Crucio!"_

Tak siap akan serangan mendadak itu, tubuh Hary serasa diiris-iris, tulang-tulangnya serasa terbakar, kepalanya serasa terbelah .. tapi ia menahannya. Ia bisa, ia pernah bertahan dari ini semua. Menahan rasa sakit yang luarbiasa ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkatnya.

_"Bertahan, Potter. Kau bisa!" _

Suara itu. Suara itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam benaknya.

Harry menggenggam tongkatnya lebih mantap, mengeratakkan gerahamnya, dan perlahan rasa sakit itu lenyap.

Voldemort tertawa keji. "Kau sudah mulai banyak belajar, eh?" kekehnya, dan ia mengangkat tongkatnya lagi, "_Crucio!"_

Kali ini Harry lebih siap, "Protego!"

Dengan ujung matanya Harry tak sengaja melihat seorang dari Pelahap Maut itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat di balik lengan jubahnya, seolah bersiap.

Harry berusaha lebih waspada. Dia hanya seorang diri, dan kalau para Pelahap Maut ini bermaksud mengeroyoknya, bagaimanapun dia akan mempertahankan diri hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Tapi Harry ternyata salah duga. Pelahap Maut itu bukan seperti yang ia sangka.

"Kau mungkin sudah memperoleh informasi bahwa inti tongkat kita sama," Voldemort melangkah mendekatinya sambil menyeringai, "Sehingga kita tidak bisa saling mengalahkan bila kita memakai tongkat masing-masing .. karena itu .."

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Harry telah waspada akan tongkatnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Voldemort tidak mengarahkan mantra itu padanya, melainkan pada Pelahap Maut yang memegang tongkat tadi.

Dan tongkatnya melayang di udara ke arah Voldemort. Pelahap Maut itu tak menduganya, dan segera saja Harry menyadarinya. Snape! Tentu saja, siapa lagi!

Voldemort terkekeh lebih keras lagi, mendekatinya, "Severus, my boy. Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau perbuat selama ini. Kau akan menerima ganjaran yang setimpal dariku," kekehnya keji.

Pelahap Maut itu membuka tudung kepala dan topengnya dengan sekali sentak. Dia memang Severus Snape.

"Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan dariku, Severus. Aku selalu tahu siapa yang setia padaku dan siapa yang mengkhianatiku," Voldemort mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi, _"Crucio!"_

Tanpa tongkatnya, Snape tetap berusaha bertahan. Harry melihat raut wajahnya yang menahan sakit, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah! Itu menu yang biasa untukmu, Severus. Bagaimana kalau untuk hari ini kita nikmati yang lebih istimewa?" Voldemort terkekeh menyeramkan, _"Extremus Crucio!"_

Dan Harry terpekik kecil melihat Snape terguling di tanah, wajahnya berubah biru, tubuhnya menekuk menahan sakit yang tak terperi. Masih tak sepotong pun suara keluar dari mulutnya. Butir-butir keringat terlihat membasahi seluruh wajahnya bahkan jubahnya.

Harry terpaku, menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Voldemort menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan sama-sama," bisiknya kejam, _"Extremus Crucio!"_ arahnya pada Harry.

_"Protego!"_ namun rupanya kali ini mantra pelindungnya tak mempan.

Serasa ada puluhan kilat menyambarnya. Badannya panas terbakar, tulang-tulangnya remuk, kepalanya seakan terbelah, matanya tak dapat melihat selain hablur, pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya serasa pecah. Dan kerongkongannya tercekat.

_"Lawan, Potter! Jangan menyerah! Tetaplah berusaha! Lawan!"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Harry berusaha keras mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan kilatan mata hitam. Snape. Sadarlah Harry siapa yang berbicara. Snape berusaha memasuki pikirannya, dan menyuruhnya terus melawan.

Harry berusaha terus mengerahkan tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia harus bisa. Kalau ramalan Trelawney itu terbukti, maka harus ia yang bertahan hidup. Bukan Voldemort. Bukan demi dirinya, tetapi untuk semua masyarakat sihir. Demi Hogwarts. Demi Dumbledore. Demi .. Snape?

Mendadak semua terasa hampa. Harry melihat Snape telah berusaha berdiri kembali. Dan kali ini Voldemort mengangkat tongkatnya lagi mengarah padanya. Harry terpana. Snape tak menyadarinya! Dan kemungkinan besar Voldemort akan merapal Ava ..

_"In direccio Snape,_ Harry. Katakan itu, dan konsentrasi penuh," sebuah suara wanita entah dari mana merasuki pikirannya.

Berat tangannya mengayunkan tongkat. Tetapi sambil menggeretakkan geraham, dipaksanya sekuat tenaga.

_"Avada ke .."_

_"In direccio Snape!"_

Dan suatu sentakan terasa di dada Harry, sehingga ia limbung ke samping dan terjatuh lagi. Sebuah sinar keperakan meluncur ke arah Snape, membentuk perisai tipis menahan kilatan sinar hijau dari tongkat Voldemort.

Dan kilatan sinar hijau itu kembali berbalik menerpa Voldemort. Para Pelahap Maut meneriakkan teriakan kengerian tatkala melihat tubuh Tuan mereka perlahan luruh menjadi asap kehijauan, membubung ke angkasa dan lenyap. Serentak tanpa dikomando, para Pelahap Maut serabutan melarikan diri.

Harry merasa tubuhnya terbebas dari himpitan. Tulang-tulangnya terasa pulih kembali, panas yang membakar tak terasa lagi. Ia berusaha berdiri, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Snape.

"Apakah dia mati?"

"Tak ada yang tahu, Potter. Mungkin saja. Terakhir kalipun dia masih bisa kembali. Mungkin dia masih akan mencari jalan lain." Snape memungut tongkatnya yang terjatuh tadi, dan Harry merasa gurunya itu memandangnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih Potter,"

"Sir," Harry mendadak tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, "tadi itu .. bukan saya . yang .. Saya merasa mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menyuruh untuk mengucapkan mantra itu," Harry menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, " Seperti .. suara .. Mum," bisiknya lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

Mata hitam itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Harry terpaku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi kristal itu memang ia pergunakan," Snape mendesis.

"Kristal, Sir?"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Hogwarts. Ceritanya panjang, Potter" dan Harry hanya menurut saja ketika Snape memegang bahunya dan men-Dissaparate-kan Harry bersamanya.

**EPILOG**

"Sir?"

"Kristal ini kuberikan padamu .. lagi,"

"Te-tetapi .."

"Tidak ada tetapi, bersiaplah,"

Snape berkonsentrasi, kristal itu berpendar-pendar bercahaya. Ia menyentuhnya dengan ujung tongkatnya, membisikkan _'In direccio Harry Potter'_ dan sekejap kristal itu menghilang. Pada saat yang sama Harry merasa ada sesuatu memasuki rongga dadanya, begitu keras sehingga ia terdorong ke belakang.

Pulih dari keadaan tadi, Harry mencoba menatap guru ramuannya. Ada kilatan yang lain di matanya, bukan pandangan benci seperti biasa. Pandangan yang Harry mungkin tak akan pernah mengerti.

"Sir, mengapa?"

"Kuharap kristal ini akan terus melindungimu. Tak ada gunanya untukku, ancaman sudah berlalu." Harry melihat mata hitam itu bersungguh-sungguh, "Tapi jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Auror, maka kuharap kristal ini bisa membantu menjalankan tugasmu kelak."

"Sir?"

"Minerva mengatakan padaku tentang pilihanmu pada Career's Day lalu. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu."

Saat itu Harry menyadari. Kebencian yang diterimanya selama ini hanyalah selubung. Perhatian. Keinginan untuk melindungi. Itu sebenarnya yang ingin disampaikan oleh Snape. Hanya mungkin bentuknya yang tidak biasa.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus berusaha lebih keras dalam Ramuan, jika kau ingin lulus,"

Harry mengangguk mantap, ia bertekad untuk itu.

"Sir?"

"Apa lagi, Potter?" alisnya kembali terangkat.

"Mum dan Dad meninggal saat saya masih berusia setahun. Belum lama ini Sirius meninggalkan saya juga. Err .." Harry nampak ragu.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin aku menjadi ayah walimu, Potter," Snape mengerutkan keningnya lebih berlipat dari yang tadi.

"Sayang sekali .. justru itu yang ingin saya katakan."

"..."

**THE END**


End file.
